gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Cobra Reborn
Atlanta, Georgia. The Center for Disease Control becomes a crime scene under investigation by authorities. The deputy director named Parnes arrives and is informed of an intrusion and theft of a specially engineered virus code named Omega Black. The personnel at the site have been infected and died as a result of the virus. Parnes gives the order that as far as the world knows, the theft never happened. In Scotland, Destro recounts how his ancestors suffered at the hands of the English. This he tells to the infiltrator who spied on his organization. He orders his men to throw the spy into the kiln. His lady love Anastasia informs him of an intruder who managed to bypass security and wishes to talk with him. This man wants to recruit Destro as his weapons supplier. Initially, Destro wants nothing to do with him but is convinced by what they have in common and what he is doing is a revolution. In the next few days, a seemingly random number of events such as a forest fire, a gas attack at the Kremlin and an electronic assault on America's financial system are followed by the most major event, the blowing up of the Golden Gate Bridge. At the same time, the most wanted men are recruited into the mysterious organization. Men such as Major Bludd, Zartan and Firefly. The CIA have been investigating the sudden disappearance of several terrorist groups. They train their spy satellites into Libya where they find the locations of known terrorist camps to be empty. The only telltale sign is a symbol of an Ouroboros. CIA Director Hanson tries to convince the President of the United States to declare an orange alert. The mysterious man arranges a speech to his men and inviting all those he has recruited to his grandiose plan. He unveils to Destro that they just put a major computer company's building in blazes while a top secret prototype helicopter is stolen from the Army and a US senator who supports a bill that restrict weapons importation is killed in a car crash. The targets are not chosen at random. The burning of the computer company opens the door to its rival who has managed to produce a software that is secretly encoded with information-stealing virus. The senator will be replaced by a man sympathetic to their cause. The mysterious man reveals his organization as Cobra and he calls his men to bring on the revolution. |Appearing1= Featured Characters |MemorableQuotes1= |Errors1= |ItemsOfNote1=* First Appearances: Reloaded incarnations of Baroness, Bludd, Cobra Commander, the Cobra Trooper, Destro, Firefly and Zartan. * The mysterious masked man is never referred to as Cobra Commander but we know who he is. * Destro is not a clan name, it's an alias. * By the skin tone around Firefly's eyes, it appears he is meant to be an African-American? |RealWorldRefs1= * The Springfield movie theater was showing Howard the Duck, the 1986 movie based on the Marvel Comics character. |Footnotes= }}